The Silver Wind
by The Silver Swordsman
Summary: With Ganon's dark magics gone, the great sea has receeded, leaving behind a new land, one that became known as New Hyrule. But, with it came a new foe, and its up to our hero to make sure this new kingdom has the chance to flourish. Will he ever have the chance to live peacefully, or are those days gone from him for ever? Link/Medli Komali/Aryll


**The Silver Wind**

**A Link/Medli Fic.**

**I do not own LoZ or any of its characters.**

* * *

It had been five years since Ganon's defeat, Link stood on the platform of Outset's watchtower, looking out over the endless grass land that just a few years ago had been The Great Sea. It had starded barely a year after the wizard died, though then it was just a few extra yards of shoreline, though as the months turned to years the waves turned to plains, and now the great sea had receeded into a few large lakes scattered about the land. The title 'Great Sea' could hardly be used to describe the country now and slowly their world came to be known as New Hyrule. Windfall was the first to take advantage of the miles of new land, swiftly constructing new homes, shops, farms and even a wall around the large city. Outset, however had made very few changes, the largest of them being a small house that had been constructed around the base of the tower on witch Link now stood, observing a sea of grass, his mind idly focoused on a small gold band he held in his pocket. He was brought back from his thoughts by the familliar sound of soft wing beats and a presence landing gracefully on the platform next to him.

"Its amazing isnt it?" She asked him. "Not so long ago this was all covered by the sea."

Link found a pair of pale arms draped over his shouders, hands resting lightly on his chest, he chink on his shoulder with her cheek pressed to his. He smiled. "Aye...and now there's so much more...So much no one ever knew was there."

Medli could practically taste the wanderlust in his voice.  
"You want to explore it dont you?"

Link chuckled softly. "A part of me does, but no, i dont." He turned in her grasp, wraping his arms around her waist. "No, what i want is standing right here with me." He leaned down, to push his lips against hers softly.

Her red eyes looked up into his blue ones as they parted, the faintest of blushes evident on her cheeks. "You know what tomorrow is dont you?"

Link chuckled with a small nod, he loved how he could still make her blush. "How could i forget? Its my birthday, The fifth year since Ganon first attacked Outset, and most importantly, our anniversary."

Medli just wraped her arms around him tighter,burrying her head in his chest. "I love you Link."

"I love you too, my Angel." Link replied, wraping his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him as they watched the sun set.

* * *

"Father? Could i talk to you about something?" Komali asked the chief quietly.

"Of course, my son, what is it?"

Komali stood infront of his father, The chief of the Rito, and the Postmaster of Dragonroost Mountain. He looked to the stone floor nervously. "Well, it's about...me, and... a girl."

The chief perked a brow as his son, he wasn't normaly the nervous type. He set a stack of papers aside and gave Komali his full attention. "Oh? Has my son finnaly found a crush?" He chuckled warmly.

"Uh, y-yeah, I mean, kinda. I've been sending letters to her for a while..." He looked up at his fathers concerned look. "A-and she's been sending letter back too!" he quickly added, not wanting him to think this was going some where else.

"Okay, so who is she? Whats the problem?" The chief was genuinely curious now.

"Uhm, well...Do you remember Link?" The chief nodded. "Well, it's...His sister." The young prince looked away, afraid of what his father's reaction would be.

The chief was quiet for a minute. "I see, and i think i understand why you're so nervous now." Komali's head snaped around to look at him. 'Had i been that obvious?' he thought to himself. "Indeed, you're afraid that i would forbid you to see her, right?"

Komali blinked. "Right."

The chief smiled. "My son, its not a father's job to tell his son's heart who to love, even if it's some one from another race. In fact, i'll take you're route tomorrow, you go see her, you both have my blessing."

Komali thought he was going to explode, his face split with a smile so big his cheeks ached, he very nearled started jumping up and down on the spot. "Thank you Father!" He rushed at him, hugging him. "You're welcome, son. But! You had best be back the day after, im only going to give you this one day." The chief said with a grin. "Now go on a get some sleep, dont want you tired out tommorow." With that Komali nodded and left, trailing behind one last 'Thank you' As he left the chiefs office.

* * *

In the great walled city of Windfall, New Hyrules capital, a hooded figure walked alone, white hair falling from the shadow of his cowl. He passed by vendors trying to make their sales for the day, shoppers bustling to and fro, browsing and shopping, even the occasion Goron, carrying a stack of crates. He smirked to himself as he watched one of the large stone men dropped a smaller box off the top of his stack as the wind suddenly picked up. No one noticed but the figure in the violet cloak, no one even saw him take the box as he passed, and certainly no one saw him take the ring out of the box and slip the silver band onto his finger, the dark amethyst gem swirling with a magical energy.

His objective met, the stanger turned to leave the city, making it past the walls uncontested, he let out a laugh once he was far away enough onto the plains, it was too easy. He continued his path, only stopping when a sharp southward gust blew his cloak and silver hair into the air. He turned south as the wind died, eyes set on a new destination. " So, that is where the Waker of Winds hides."

* * *

**And there it is! The first chapter of my latest pursuit, i hope you all like it and as you all know reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. Tell me what you thought! Im going to do my best to stay up on this and post once a week or so, reviews may make me decide to post sooner! **

**R&R! Silver Swordsman, Signing out. **


End file.
